wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 12, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The September 12, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 12, 2016 at Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary Raw General Manager Mick Foley addressed the Raw Women’s Championship situation One of the perks of being Raw General Manager is that you’re free to change your mind. So despite the running assumption that Charlotte would defend the Raw Women’s Title against Sasha Banks at Clash of Champions following The Boss' return last week, Mick Foley opened Raw by announcing to the assembled Women’s division that he was unmaking the match … pending a potential switch. Since Bayley pinned Charlotte last week, Foley figured the hug-happy Superstar was in line for an opportunity to challenge for the title as well. So The Hardcore Legend sanctioned a new No. 1 contender’s bout between Banks and Bayley. The kicker came when Charlotte’s continued insults toward Dana Brooke led the student to slap the champion in the face, a display of aggression that convinced Foley to throw her into the match as well. Sasha Banks vs Bayley vs Dana Brooke The Boss stays The Boss. Despite being forced to defend her No. 1 contender’s spot against a surging Bayley and a newly brazen Dana Brooke, Sasha Banks kept it 100, as they say, by fending off both her lingering injury and her would-be challengers to retain her spot at Clash of Champions. Sporting athletic tape on her torso, Banks began the bout tentatively, but quickly found her footing. Brooke impressively played spoiler almost the entire time, including a crucial swipe that landed Sasha back-first on the ring apron and temporarily left The Boss licking her wounds. Sasha stormed back soon enough to take both her foes out with a Tower of Doom. Though Bayley broke up an ensuing Bank Statement to Brooke and made a final push with a Bayley-to-Belly to Brooke ... until Sasha charged that pinfall, rolled Bayley up and scored the win to retain her No. 1 contender’s spot. Alicia Fox vs Nia Jax Alicia Fox whipped a tissue box into Nia Jax’s face last week after Jax destroyed her old friend, and that same, unpredictable ferocity kept the former Divas Champion alive in a grudge match against the imposing Superstar on Raw. But a little lunacy will only get you so far. Despite being surprised by Foxy's ferocity, Jax responded in kind when the fight spilled outside the ring when she swung Alicia by her hair into the barricade numerous times and, finally, plowed Foxy through the barricade, leading the refs to call the bout off. Results * Triple Threat Match: 'Sasha Banks defeated Bayley and Dana Brooke * '''Singles Match: 'Nia Jax vs. Alicia Fox ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Alicia Fox Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes